Mobile devices, such as smartphones, cell phones, tablets, and other portable devices, are now ubiquitous. There is often a need or desire to mount these mobile devices to a surface so that the user can interact with the mobile device without holding the device. For example, in a car or boat, the user may wish to mount the device nearby for use or visual observation without requiring that the user hold the device. In such circumstances, there may be significant vibration or shock to the device or mount. The mounting arrangement for the device should be sufficient to retain the device despite the vibration or shock.